You Want What?
by Deandra
Summary: Eomer’s daughter makes a surprising request during the Yule celebrations. Fluffy little ONESHOT. Part 50 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


_**Part 50 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

_**A/N1: Ooh! Number 50! Who'd have thought? There's a longer A/N at the end, since I had some comments to make that might give something away for the story. This story is a follow-on to Yule.**_

**You Want What?**

**(Dec, 13 IV)**

Eomer led his family into Meduseld and they gathered around the firepit to warm up after their day's outing in the snow. Suspecting the younger children needed a nap – Theomund had been dozing on the way home in the sleigh – Lothiriel asked, "Elfwine, would you get the children into dry clothes and tell them a story while they lay down for awhile?"

Her eldest son grinned knowingly at her. This was not the first time she had used this tactic to get his younger siblings to take a nap without complaint. The idea of a story, while they laid on the bed, was sufficient distraction, and they were asleep before they even noticed. The two were eagerly tugging at Elfwine's hands, anxious to hear one of his tales, and he followed them off toward the nursery.

Lothiriel was not far behind, as she made her way to her bedchamber to change into dry clothes before overseeing the preparations for the evening's feast. The two days prior to Yule and the two days after Yule were primarily only spent with family and friends, but for the two days of Yule anyone in Edoras could come to Meduseld to celebrate, if they so desired. Even so, the merriment was more family oriented than many feasts that were held, and drinking to excess was not a particularly accepted activity for these two days.

Eomer checked in with the housekeeper and let her know he would return shortly to help set up the tables in the main hall. For these two days, everyone pitched in and the work was not left for the servants to do it all. Families that came to the feast brought food with them to contribute and ease the cooking burden, and the men all turned up to do the manual labor tasks of setting up tables and benches, hauling extra firewood and the like. Even the king was not exempt, which rather pleased him.

Over an hour later, Eomer, Gamling and Eothain sat talking quietly, enjoying one another's company and a tankard of ale while they awaited the beginning of the festivities. A thundering of feet attracted their attention, and the three men turned to see Eomer's youngest children, Theodwyn and Theomund, running toward them.

"Guess who's awake?" Eomer murmured to this companions, who grinned in amusement as the toddlers launched themselves at their father.

"Papa, Papa!" exclaimed Theodwyn, scrambling up into his lap and tugging Theomund up behind her.

Eomer settled a child on each thigh, and then reached for his tankard of ale and took a swallow. Just as he did, Theodwyn blurted out loudly, "Papa, can we get an Oliphaunt?"

The tankard slammed down on the table as the contents of Eomer's mouth spewed across the table, causing Gamling and Eothain to lurch sideways out of its path. Coughing, Eomer choked, "Can we get what?"

"An Oliphaunt! Elfwine told us all about them and how you killed two of them in the War. Can we get one, please! I would take care of it! I promise!" She began bouncing on his leg in her enthusiasm and he fought to restrain her.

"Hold on, dearest! Oliphaunts are not pets. They are huge and mean and deadly. I killed two of them so that they did not kill many more of us. Why would you want one?"

"We could tame it!" she pleaded. "We could build a paddock outside the walls for it to live in and it could eat the grass on the plains and I could go for rides on it! I bet I could ride all the way to Gondor in just one day! Please, Papa! It would be so wonderful!"

Theomund decided to lend support to his sister, "The'wyn get an Ol'fant? Please, Papa?"

Eothain and Gamling sat smirking across the table, having wiped off the ale that had splattered them. Sarcastically, Gamling inquired, "Shall I draft a letter to the Haradrim, my lord?"

Eomer glared menacingly at his lack of help while Eothain fought to keep from laughing heartily.

It was with considerable relief that Eomer looked up and spotted his wife entering the room, and he quickly called her over. Ruefully he commented, "Your daughter wishes me to get her an Oliphaunt."

Lothiriel blinked momentarily, then shook her head, "Absolutely not. They are far too big and messy. You may not have an Oliphaunt, Theodwyn." Turning on her heel, she strode away, leaving Eomer with a stunned expression, and Eothain and Gamling clutching at their sides with laughter.

Theodwyn crossed her arms in annoyance and pulled her mouth into her best pout. "But I _want_ one!" she announced, to anyone who might be listening.

Regrouping, Eomer kissed her head and told her, "Sorry, dearest. Mama says no." With that he set her on the ground and sent her back to the nursery with Theomund, greatly relieved at the outcome of this discussion.

While Eomer was a savvy king and an excellent strategist in war, he had a certain naivete in his dealings with children, particularly his own. Considering the subject closed, he readily moved on to other matters and gave no more thought to the discussion he had just had with his daughter. She, however, was not yet finished with it.

When he went to kiss her goodnight, she reiterated her request. "Are you _sure_ we cannot get an Oliphaunt?" she wheedled. "You could talk Mama into it, couldn't you, Papa?"

"Dearest, I think Mama is right. It would not be a good idea to have an Oliphaunt around here. It would scare all the horses," he assured her. "Now, go to sleep." Kissing her head, he rose before she could argue further, certain all would be forgotten by morning.

It wasn't. At the crack of dawn, Theodwyn appeared at the side of his bed, pushing at his face to wake him. "Papa? Papa?"

He groaned and opened one eye, blearily seeing his daughter and youngest son before him. "What is it, Theodwyn? What is wrong?"

"I bet Aunt Eowyn could help us tame the Oliphaunt, and Elfwine would help me take care of it!" she planned.

"Ol'fant," Theomund echoed agreeingly at his sister's side.

Eomer's eyes slid closed; it was far too early in the morning for this. Just then, Lothiriel leaned across him and said sternly, "What are you two doing up? Back into bed - now! And, no, Theodwyn, we are NOT getting an Oliphaunt. To bed!"

Theodwyn angrily stomped away, with Theomund running cheerfully behind her. As the door to the nursery banged closed, Lothiriel leaned down and kissed her husband's neck. "You had best be thinking of a way out of this one, my love. Our daughter is not going to give up until she gets something to satisfy her."

With that, Lothiriel laid back down and he knew she was soon back to sleep. But she was right – Theodwyn was not going to just give up on this. If he didn't think of a solution, she'd pester him with it to his dying day. He ended up drifting back to sleep, but it was a sleep filled with dreams of Oliphaunts – Oliphaunts in paddocks outside Edoras, Oliphaunts playing with Theodwyn in the Golden Hall, Oliphaunts running across the plains with his daughter wrapped in their trunk, laughing delightedly.

Lothiriel's assessment proved correct. Every chance she got, Theodwyn revisited the Oliphaunt issue, each time trying to come up with a more persuasive argument. Eomer had grown quite weary of the battle, but saw no end in sight. His daughter was the most tenacious individual he had ever encountered. He might well have to ride to Harad and _buy_ an Oliphaunt...the smallest one he could find, of course.

After another early morning audience with his daughter, Eomer wearily made his way to his study. Just as he drew near it, Eothain and Gamling fell in on either side of him, grinning wickedly.

He glared at each of them in turn, "Fine friends you are! You would not find this nearly so amusing if she was your daughter and _you_ had to deal with it!"

The two grinned even more broadly. "On the contrary, my lord. The king's problems are our problems," Gamling teasingly noted.

"Absolutely," Eothain seconded, "and as the king's dearest friends and confidantes, we would be greatly remiss if we did not take his woes to heart."

Eomer flopped down in the chair at his desk and rested his forehead in his hands. "Is it really necessary for you two fools to stand here and torment me this early in the morning? I am NOT in the mood for your jest!"

"My lord! You do wound us!" Eothain exclaimed. "Here we are, trying to help you, and all we get is disdain!"

Rubbing at his temple, Eomer looked up. "So tell me, how is this ridiculous conversation _helping_ me? I would truly wish to know!"

The two grinned at one another, pausing long enough for effect. Finally Gamling stepped forward and brought his left hand from behind his back. Eomer hadn't noticed he had been holding it there all this time. In one quick motion, he set an object on the king's desk, and stepped back with raised eyebrow. "Does that answer any of your questions, my lord?"

Slowly Eomer picked up the carving and turned it over in his hands, gazing at it in amazement. "Where did you get this?" he queried.

"I made it, my friend. Have you forgotten my penchant for working in wood?" Gamling chuckled.

"But...you did this from memory? That was years ago and this is almost exactly how I remember them looking!" Eomer declared.

Gamling couldn't hide his pleasure at the praise, "I spoke with men who were there and we combined our memories of them. Now, do you suppose this might satisfy Lady Theodwyn?"

The king lifted his eyes in gratitude, "It just might! It is certainly the best hope that I have! Thank you, both of you. I have decided not to throw you in the dungeon for tormenting your king!"

The pair laughed. "Well, that is certainly a relief!" Eothain assured him. "My wife is expecting me home for supper!"

Eomer could barely contain himself until the midday meal. As his family sat down together, he signaled for their attention. When all eyes were upon him, he cleared his throat, "Theodwyn, seeing as how your mother deems it inappropriate that we get an Oliphaunt, I have obtained something that perhaps will be a sufficient replacement."

Theodwyn's beginning pout faltered, and she watched curiously as he placed the wooden Oliphaunt on the table before her. Her parents and Elfwine held their breath, awaiting her reaction. For several minutes, she sat there studying it until Theomund asked, "Ol'fant?"

Theodwyn's face broke into a delighted grin and she let out a squeal, "Thank you, Papa!" An instant later she was down on the floor playing with the new toy, her food forgotten.

Ever so briefly, Lothiriel considered drawing her back to the table, but then thought better of it. They had won this battle; best not to push their luck!

THE END

12-22-05

_**Disclaimer: No Oliphaunts were harmed in the making of this story.**_

_**A/N2: ElvisLivesAgain thought I should do a Middle Earth riff on the Christmas song "I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas" and suggested an Oliphaunt might be a good substitute. So, for good or ill, here is what I came up with. And in case you are wondering, this follows immediately on the heels of Yule. It begins later the same day that Yule ended.**_

_**End note: It is not essential that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written, but there is an advantage to doing so. The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content.**_


End file.
